In The Wagon
by The Pokester
Summary: On the return of Team Natsu, Juvia gets punched in the face with the truth. And she isn't upset, and the sky isn't raining. ((PROMPT from Anon on Tumblr)).


Request from anonymous on tumblr, prompts can be given there on finding grayza fics . tumblr . com, private messaging me on here, or just reviewing one of my stories.

Prompt: _This is a bit of a weird fic request, but could you do a story where Erza has sort of curled up against Gray whilst asleep, and Gray's just sort of looking down at her and holding her and it's basically from Juvia's point of view and she just sort of realises something like 'oh, i never really had a chance did I?' Please :)_

Edit: I didn't do the whole thing in Juvia's POV, kind of third person but still, hope you like it!

* * *

Juvia was prepared to show Gray that she has and will forever have an undying affection for him.

Team Natsu has just returned from another one of their missions and she is ever so happy to take Mira's place in greeting them when they get back to the guild. Well, maybe just greeting Gray. Not that she didn't like the rest of the team, but Natsu is a tad bit crazy, Lucy is her love rival and Erza... Juvia jumped at the thought. Erza's scary and merciless.

But they all have their good points, Juvia just prefers to spend more time oogling and taking note on Gray. A truly swoon-worthy man.

Her hand smoothed out the wrinkles of her casual attire, consisting of a nice blue sundress and a coat over it. The noise of people talking and the rusty horse wagon sounds jolted her face up. Juvia's smile blazed as she saw Team Natsu's wagon coming towards the guild entrance.

She waved her hand, high in the air, greeting them with enthusiasm.

The wagon stopped just before her and out popped an exhilarated Natsu Dragneel followed by a tired Lucy Heartfilia.

Juvia cocked her head to the side, clearly confused. "Where's Gray-sama?"

Natsu looked up at her and stopped himself from saying something after Lucy's stern look. Lucy sighed, shaking her head, and pushed Natsu aside to explain herself. Even if she did have to face Juvia's wrath, at least it won't be Natsu who leaked it out.

"See, Juvia... Gray is really tired right now and you might not want to disturb him."

Juvia nodded, but still suspicious. "Oh okay, where's Erza-san then?"

Natsu grinned, and yelled with enthusiasm before Lucy could stop him, "Oh she's with Gray, of course!"

"Erza-san... with Gray-sama?!" Juvia's blue eyes turned purple and her fury blazed, narrowing her eyes onto the coffin.

Before anyone could stop the furious girl, she launched herself on the side of the wagon and prepare herself to yell a bunch of derogatory remarks when... she stopped herself.

Right in the wagon, was Erza snoring softly against Gray's shoulders, who in turn, balanced his head on hers. Their fingers were intertwined and Gray had a look of contempt on his face while peacefully sleeping away. Juvia stood frozen and noticed just how cute they were... but how? She loved Gray, she can't stand to see him with any other girl! But somehow, this time, it was different.

Maybe it was the way their hair mushed together into a tangle of curls. Or the way Gray looked happy, for once. Not at like when she was trying to hug him. Juvia watched as their chests rose in sync, up and down, up and down, and the only noise was the peaceful snore of these two.

She soon realized she wasn't mad, only a bit regretful that she was so ignorant of these twos current relationship. A smile danced across her lips, and she thanked Natsu and Lucy for letting her realized the truth and left quietly, back into the guild.

Lucy turned to Natsu, a tiny smile across her lips, "Well, I guess you acting like an idiot finally paid off today."

"Yeah, but you still love this idiot." Natsu replied, grinning sheepishly while fumbling with his fingers.

"I guess I do." Lucy smiled and interlocked their fingers together, "Guess we should give them some time alone?"

With that, Natsu threw Lucy over his shoulder, ignoring her playful complaints and carried her all the way into the guild. Leaving the slumbering couple alone in the wagon, unbeknownst that one of them was already awake.

Gray lift his head up, and smiled lightly at the girl sleeping away beside him and chuckled, "What were the odds? Of Juvia discovering us and not getting mad? Hmm?"

The scarlet hair girl stirred slightly but kept sleeping, murmuring a few words here and there.

Gray sat up, careful not to disturb the girl and carried her, bridal style. All the way back into his house.

On that day, a bluenette could be seen chatting up a ice-colored hair boy, a pinkette with a blonde laughing away, and the whistles of a happy and content raven haired boy with his scarlet haired girlfriend. It seems everything was at peace, at last.


End file.
